iThink I'm Falling For You
by Madds Hatter
Summary: “You really didn’t feel anything?” She whispered. "Sam… you know I didn’t mean it like that,” he said softly. RxR I'm not gonna me modest, this is a GOOD story. : that's the only way to get people to read anything
1. Welcome to the Jungle

Sam yelped as her head smacked against the Shay's kitchen floor. Freddie and Carly moaned and tried to wriggle themselves loose from the tape.

"This sucks rocks," Sam complained.

Freddie was in the easiest position to get out, so he pulled himself to his feet and reached for Sam's hand. After making sure she was steady, he helped Carly up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uhn," Sam grumbled, a yes.

"Yeah. Thanks, Freddie," Carly said, brushing bits of dust from her shirt. They picked up the chairs and pushed them back around the table. The logical thing to do would've been to call the police station and give a description of the escaped convicts, but they all automatically walked over on sat on the couch. Sam locked the door, and then slouched down next to Freddie. She considered resting her legs on him, but decided to be serious for now.

"So…" Carly started.

"Umm…" Freddie and Sam said simultaneously

"Was it?" Carly asked.

"Was what?"

Carly looked down. "Was it… nice?"

"Oh," Sam said. "It was actually kinda--"

Suddenly, Freddie laughed. "Was it_ nice_? No! It was just getting our first kiss over with. No big."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay, then. I mean, how weird would it be if you guys liked each other?" Carly cackled, then smiled. "Sorry if I was being pushy. I just felt left out, is all."

Freddie smiled. "Don't worry. I can understand where you're coming from."

Sam simply sat there and let Carly's words echo through her head. "Yeah," she murmured to herself.

"Weird."

---------

Advice? You know where to click!


	2. Liar, Liar

"That's all we have time for! In case you forgot, my name is Carly!"

"And I'm Sam."

"And this is iCarly! Bye! Be nice to llamas!"

"That's a wrap. Good show," Freddie clicked a few buttons and closed his laptop.

"Thanks! Come on, let's go get something to eat," Carly said, waltzing over to the elevator.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay and de-frag my hard drive," Freddie replied, picking at a nail and leaving the laptop closed. Sam chewed it over in her head, and decided to decline as well.

"I'm pretty tired, Carls. I think I'll stay and chill. Mind if I sleep here tonight?"

"Aww! Fine, of course you can. I'm just getting a bowl of cereal, anyways." She walked into the elevator and pushed the down button. Sam watched the doors pull together.

"Ugh! I'm so MAD!" She yelled, her tone daring Freddie not to question her.

"Umm, may I ask why?" He glared, but said nothing else.

"Why'd you have to confirm it? Why'd she have to make such a big deal about it? Ugh!" Sam yelled, and kicked the computer cart. It rolled a little, but didn't tip over.

"Hey, careful!" Freddie made sure his stuff was steady, then sauntered over to Sam with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Why are you so worked up about it, anyways? She doesn't mention it, and I can tell she's cool with it, now that she knows," he said. "Besides, we don't even like each other, Sam." He gave her a serious look.

"You--" Sam started, then shut her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Sam," he said, with what sounded like a warning in him voice. "Tell me."

"Well… it's just, you said that it was no big deal that we had our first kiss together. And I…" She trailed off. Freddie blinked, clearly not getting it. Sam looked down.

"You really didn't feel anything?" She whispered.

Freddie's mouth fell open. Sam glared at him and stomped towards the door.

"Fine. Excuse me for thinking sharing our first kiss was gonna change you at all! Whatever, see if I care!" She yanked open the door, stormed out, and slammed it behind her. Or that's what she would've done, had Freddie not stepped in front of her. He threw his arms out and planted his feet.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Really, Sam. What I meant was that I don't have feelings for you just because we kissed," He rushed to say. Sam dropped her arms and took a step back. She looked down and tried desperately to order her cheeks to returns to their normal color. Tears welled in her eyes and her hands balled into fists.

"Sam… you know I didn't mean it like that," Freddie said softly, dropping his arms and moving closer to her. He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders.

"Let g-go," Sam sniffled, but neither of them moved.

"It's not that you're not… pretty, Sam, it's just--"

"Just _what_, Freddie? I'm just not pretty _enough_? Not a good kisser? Is that it?" Sam struggled to pull away, and he let go.

"No! You're a great kisser! Wait, why does that even matter?" He looked honestly confused.

"I… You mean it?" She asked timidly.

Freddie turned red. "Y-yeah."

"Liar."

Freddie's head snapped back up, and he glared at her. "Oh, I'm a liar, am I? I'll prove it," he said, and wrapped his arms around her in the same spots, only tighter.

"N--" Sam started, but before she could say anything else, he was leaning forward.

And so was she.

She closed her eyes and let him kiss her again. At first, they just stood there, lips touching. But Freddie leaned in even more and moved his hand into her hair. Sam also wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself far too close to him. They broke off, but Freddie leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Crap."

Freddie chuckled. "We're in huge trouble."

"Heaps. Wanna get into some more?"

But Freddie was already pulling her back in, kissing her nose. "I should go. What if Carly comes up?"

Sam's eyes widened, and she clutched his shirt. "What?! B-but, why do you even care about--"

"I don't want to get caught because it would ruin the absolute ecstacy of this moment," he said quietly.

And then he leaned back in, gave her a peck, and walked out the door.


End file.
